Forbidden Memories
by Shinigami1951
Summary: An 18 year old boy goes off to University but there is a nagging feeling of deja vu as he encounters new friends. Nothing is what it seems as he struggles to regain his forgotten memories. Not AU. Yaoi 1x2 3x4
1. Prologue

Just because I felt like a needed a new fic. I hope you like this, its not AU and the prologue may seem a bit confusion but I've just gotta do some editing on the first chapter and I'll post it and it'll all make sense. I hope you enjoy. xxx

**Forbidden Memories**

**Prologue**

They say that saying goodbye is one of the hardest things that you have to do. I was currently standing on the docks on the space shuttle, hugging my parents' goodbye yet I didn't feel sad at all. I was leaving them to go to University on the Colony L4 and I couldn't afford to keep going back and forth between Earth and the Colony, so this was goodbye for three years. I wasn't sad to say goodbye. I never felt close to them. It was two years ago that I woke up to discover them standing over me, welcoming me back to the world. You see, I have a car crash at the age of sixteen with my best friend. My friend died while I had lucky and had been thrown from the car. I had suffered a sever knock to the head which left me with amnesia. The doctors said that one day I might recover from it but it seemed to be permanent. I could remember nothing. My first memory was waking up eighteen months ago to see unfamiliar faces staring at me. I knew only what I had been told. But it was never real. Well, of course it was real, but it didn't seem real. The fakeness was all too real. My dad and mum shared separate beds and there was no real love between them. There was no love between my father and me. He seemed almost frightened of me while my mother was always there, making sure I ate probably and that I was happy. I let myself drown in my dreams of darkness that were always empty. A bit like I felt inside. Empty and lost. This may seem odd to you. You made think I'm insane but I felt like that honestly. You know what the strangest thing was about my life? All the stories told to me about my past. Everything I was ever told. I never had proof of it. There were no baby pictures, no pictures of a wedding. There was nothing just words and promises that I couldn't believe. Have you ever felt like you were living a lie? Like you were pretending to be something that you're not?

That's me.

My name is Danny. I'm 18 years old. I'm the brightest student in my year, which is why I'm heading to L4 and the most expensive University in the whole of the Earth Sphere and the most praised. I'm not scared of going there alone. I'm not scared that I'm unsure about my future. What I'm scared off is the bleakness and emptiness of my past. I want to know the truth but I don't know how to find it. I want to know whose touch I long for. I want to know what the unsettling feeling in my stomach is every time someone mentions the war and the famous Gundam Pilots.

I want the truth and I'm scared of what the truth might be.

Tbc…

Well, I hope you all liked and want to read more!!! Please, leave a review and I'll update soon.

Shinigami195


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! I hope you are all ok and a big thanks for coming back to reading this fic. This is no longer in pov but in third person. Before I get started, just a thanks to,

Tina-ChanO, PATTY 40, The Yaoi Mistress and Jarrod Masters

For reviewing! Its nice to know there are still people out there willing to read my stuff! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologise now if some bits don't make sense!!!

Forbidden Memories

Chapter One

Danny Wellston pushed open the door to his new house. He would be living there for the next three years with some other students. He hoped he liked them because he was buggered if he didn't. The house was quiet and he closed the door and placed his two suitcases on the floor. His blue eyes scanned the hallway and he took a step forward. He took in the details of the very modern house with its wide screen TV and the remote control that laid beside the video phone. The remote control that controlled everything from the garage door to the lights, from the TV to the temperature of the heating. The world had become lazy. Too much technology for mankind.

"Hello!"

Danny jumped and he spun round to see a young blond male standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Danny replied as the blond shut the door.

"You must be one of my new flatmates. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, its nice to met you!"

The blond held out his hand and Danny found himself staring at the blond. He was positive he had seen him before.

"Quatre Raberba Winner? Heir to the Winner Corporation?"

"That's me."

"I'm Danny, nothing special about me." He raised a hand and brushed his hand through his short brown hair.

"I'm nothing special neither. It's my sisters who run the family business. I don't want anything to do with it."

"Spoilt brat!" Danny huffed and Quatre shook his head.

"Its not that. It's just that running the family business feels… I shouldn't tell you. I've only met you."

Danny shrugged. "That's understandable." He reached for his suitcases and turned to the stairs where he climbed them; aware the blond was doing the same.

"There are five rooms up here. One bathroom and four bedrooms and downstairs there is another bedroom and another bathroom and a kitchen, living area and dining area. Not a bad place for the price."

Danny glanced round. "No, not at all."

"We must be the first to arrive!" Quatre smiled as he looked around the rooms, copying Danny' movements.

Danny liked to know the layout of places. He liked to know where the nearest exits where and if there were any dangers that he would have to keep an eye on. It was a habit he had always had. He didn't know where it came from but it seemed that Quatre had the same habit too.

"What room do you want?" Danny asked as he stopped in the doorway to one of the rooms.

"The one by the bathroom," Quatre replied from another. He entered the room and Danny walked into his. He set down the suitcases and sat down on the double bed. He glanced at the doorway, his mind on the blond. He was having a strange sense of déjà vu. But he shook his head, trying to clear the feeling. He flopped backwards on to the bed. The time differences between L4 and Earth left him a little jetlagged and it didn't normally affect him but today he was so tired that he curled up and fell asleep.

Quatre left his room and tiptoed over to where Danny' room was. The boy was asleep. Quatre bit his lip and studied him. The boy's eyes had been so piecing, so open and achingly familiar. They were a deep cobalt blue colour that held a tint of violet to them. Quatre could have sworn he had seen them before. He turned away, berating himself for spying on the other boy. He headed downstairs looking for food.

His breath was heavily as he raced through the maze of corridors and smoke. He struggled to keep going as his lungs filled up with the black smoke and his legs burned from the lack of oxygen. Someone was yelling at him through a small comlink located in his ear. He tried to ignore the worried voice and focus on his running. He could see the exit up in front. It was only a few meters away. A bang ripped through the fog and a bullet struck him in the knee. He fell to the floor with a cry, his knee unable to support him as the bullet lodged itself deep and firmly in his muscle. There were footsteps and more bullets whizzed past. He ducked down, putting himself as close to the floor as he could and then he began to drag himself painfully slowly forward. A hand grabbed his and he was pulled to his feet. A pair of bright blue eyes sparkled at him and soft blond hair covered his head.

"We're not giving up now, hey?"

"I can't walk," he muttered.

"That's what I'm here for. Zero three is backing us up. Now come on zero two, lets get out of here."

He glanced at his rescuer as he was pulled forward, half running, and half stumbling towards the exit.

A large beeping noise filled the air and he tried to cover his ears to block out the noise but he couldn't raise his arms. It kept going and the exit began to fade away as the noise got louder and louder.

"For fuck sake Danny, turn off that god damn alarm!"

Danny shot up in bed, his hand reaching out automatically as it slammed down on the alarm and the noise stopped.

He tried to catch his breath, his heart rate going too fast for his own good. His skin was sweaty and the bedcovers were stuck to his legs and his chest. He peeled them off and pulled on his clothes from the night before. He climbed out of bed and slipped into the bathroom as the girl who had woken him up appeared.

"Wellston!" she snarled as he locked the door and she banged on it. "I wanted to get in there!"

Ignoring her cries, he washed and cleaned himself. He was just drying himself when he saw it. He bent down and studied his left knee. In his dream it was his left knee he had been shot in. He studied the scar before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. Since he had arrived at University over two weeks ago, his dreams had been filled with this recurring one. He seemed to get further each time he dreamt. This time, his rescuer had spoken to him and the voice was so familiar that it haunted him even now. He could hear it in his head while the girl continued to pound against the door.

Danny splashed cold water over his face and opened the door causing the girl to fall in and ended up on the floor beside his feet. He smirked at her and said in a slimy voice. "Why Ellie, if you were that willing you could have just said."

"Ew. I'm not interested," she stood up and glared at him. "Now get out of my bathroom!"

Danny exited and went to his room to dress in some fresh clothes. He grinned at Ellie. It must be hard for her; she was the only girl in the house. There was him, Ellie, Quatre, Thomas and Alex. They were getting on all right for strangers. Danny found himself talking to Quatre the most; he felt a pull towards the blond that he couldn't ignore. Yet Quatre didn't mind and was more than willing to share details with Danny now that he knew he could trust the boy.

Danny slid downstairs, his eyes sparkling as he greeted the three males in the room."

"Good morning," Quatre greeted him and Danny froze.

That voice.

He stared at Quatre who was busy writing something in his notebook. He always carried it around with him but refused to comment on it.

"He looks like a goldfish like that!" Alex laughed from where he was nursing his coffee.

Quatre glance up at the boy.

"What's wrong?"

Danny shook his head. "Its nothing. I'm just having déjà vu." He didn't mention that he had a dream in which he was being rescued by Quatre, or that he was having many déjà vu experiences whenever he was in the same room with Quatre.

Quatre gave Danny a long thoughtful look.

"You know what? I'm having a déjà vu moment too. You reminded me of someone when you look like that."

"Someone good I hope," Danny reply and he bounced across the room and made himself a coffee. Keeping himself busy made sure that he didn't linger on Quatre's words.

"Classes start today. You ready for them?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Its really bad the amount of shopping we've been doing," Danny smirked at Quatre who had joined him on the many shopping trips of the last two weeks. "It'll be good to start studying."

"What course are you doing again?" Alex asked.

"Media and Politics," Quatre spoke.

"I'm doing History and English," Danny took a sip of his drink.

"That'll be a tough course," Alex commented.

"No more tougher than yours. Did you know Japanese is one of the hardest language to learn?"

Alex laughed as he threw his mug into the dishwasher. "Yeah, sure. You don't speak the language so how do you know? Besides, its not just Japanese I'm studying. It's all languages."

Thomas smirked. "I'm doing all sciences so that's just as hard y'know?!"

"Sure," Ellie sneered as she came in. "Boiling water is as hard as training to be a nurse."

"You have to do biology to become a nurse!"

The discussion continued between Thomas, Alex and Ellie, while Quatre studied them thoughtfully. Danny lent against the counter and looked out of the window. He didn't know why he felt so relaxed living on a colony. Ellie had already expressed her dislike for the stale air and recycled water. The others weren't too happy about the living conditions but Danny felt at home and so did Quatre. He had grown up on L4 so it made sense that he felt at home there.

"So, who's driving us in this morning?" Danny asked, turning back. He asked the question to break up the argument between Ellie and Alex. They were always fighting. Danny said it was mutual attraction between the two but that earned him a death glare. He kept silent on the matter now.

"I'll drive," Thomas said as he grabbed the keys, putting down his mug on the table. "Everyone ready?"

They all gave a nod and left the house.

Danny stood outside his history lecture watching as the other students piled in before him. He felt a little nervous. What if he wasn't as bright as everyone in there? He had never worried back at school about his own intelligent but that was because everyone at his high school were thick, but here, now, Danny felt like he was the thick one.

"Are you coming in?" a man asked and Danny smiled brightly at him.

"Yes."

"Hurry up then. I want to start the seminar!"

Danny darted inside and took the first seat he came too. He smiled at the young girl beside him before he turned to face the front of the room where the teacher was now standing.

"I'm Mr Clude. I'll be your teacher for this year. I'll be teaching you about the English Witch Hunt before we move on to discussion World Politics and then our final part of the year will be based around History Literature. I'll be doing most of the teaching with you but Mrs Little, who is an expert of World Politics, will teach some of the course. Some of you may have seen her in the news over the past five years. She was heavily involved with the Gundam War. For today's lesson, I'll spend the first hour talking about the course and your exams and assignments that you are expected to do at the end of the year and at the end of each of the courses. Then we'll have a class discussion in order to get to know each other."

The first hour went so slow. Danny found himself yawning about half way through it and the girl beside him giggled.

"You tired?" she whispered at him.

"Nah, just bored."

"Talks a lot, doesn't he?"

Danny nodded in agreement.

"I'm Chloe."

"Danny. Its nice to met you."

"Same. This man is boring but I hear he is one of the best lecturers in History."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he taught Zechs Marquise himself."

Danny frowned at the name. It sounded familiar but he couldn't work out why.

"Who is he?"

"Pardon?" she laughed. "You don't know who Zechs Marquise is?" Danny shook his head. "He's the hero of the war!"

Danny gave a smile before he glanced at the lecturer again.

"We should get back to paying attention."

"Yeah. Can I buy you coffee?" Danny asked, glad his question raised a blush on Chloe's face.

"Sure."

"I'll met you after class."

"It's a date," she smiled before turning her gaze back to the front.

Danny followed her gaze to stare at the lecturer who had moved on. He was now introducing the class one at a time. He was asking them to stand up and say something about themselves when he called their name.

"Jessica Parker," a girl at the front stood up and muttered something that Danny couldn't hear.

"Chloe Prince," the girl beside Danny stood up.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I come from the Sanq Kingdom and I'm a strong pacifist."

"Harry Richards," the boy in front of Danny with dark brown hair stood up and in a rich Japanese voice said.

"Harry Richards, pleasure," and then sat down.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, how are you doing? Am really sorry for the late delay. I wrote a lot of this fic and then decided that I didn't like it so I've changed it. My writer's block has gone away so I'm writing again soon. I am putting out a plea for help at the bottom of this fic for some help with writing chapter three. Please can you read and see if you can help me. Thanks for all the reviews I've received. I love hearing what you all think and I hope you like this chapter.

**Forbidden Memories**

**Chapter Two**

_The room was dark; a laptop screen in the corner was the only light in the room._

"_Are you hurt?" a voice spoke in Japanese._

"_Nothing I can't handle."_

"_I told you to be careful."_

"_We were."_

"_You obviously weren't careful enough if you managed to get hurt."_

"_Oh, fuck you!"_

_The boy moved forward and grabbed the other one's arms._

"_Don't push your luck!"_

_He laughed and shoved the other boy back._

"_I don't push my luck, you just like to think you have some power over me."_

_A hand curled into a fist and before he knew what was happening that fist slammed into his cheek and the crunch of breaking bone could be heard. He turned his gaze sharply back onto his attacker's and stared deep into those dark prussian_ eyes.

Danny startled as his elbow slipped off the desk, jerking him awake and he found himself being laughed out.

"You fell asleep," Chloe laughed.

"You should have woken me."

"It was more fun to hear you talking to your lover."

"My lover? I talk in my sleep?"

She laughed again. "Only a little."

"I'm embarrassed now."

"Its alright. I don't think anyone else was listening."

"Thanks for that."

She laughed.

"I'll catch you later."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye Dan."

She walked away leaving Danny sitting at his desk, his textbook and writing pad still out.

"You missed the essay question."

Danny blinked up at the boy. He found himself staring into those dark prussian eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No. I'm Harry."

"Danny. Its nice to met you. You just seem familiar."

"The same goes for you. You were asleep when he read out the essay question. 1000 words for next week. Do you want to copy it down?"

"Thanks. Do you want to grab some coffee? My treat, as a thank you for your help."

"Hai."

Danny stood up, shoving his stuff into his bag and he lead the way, finding it easy to talk to the boy even though the Japanese boy didn't have much to say in return.

They sat in the refractory together, both nursing a cup of coffee.

"Are you studying history as a joint or single?"

"Joint."

"Oh, with what else?"

"Business."

Danny screwed his nose up. "That's a strange combo."

"Business keeps my father happy. History keeps me happy."

"I see. I'm doing English as well."

"What do you want to do once you leave here?"

"That's three years away," Danny laughed as he took a sip of his drink, "I'm going to worry about that when the time comes. Do you know?"

"My father wants me to go into business management."

"What do you want to do?"

Harry gave no answer; his deep blue eyes studied Danny thoughtfully.

Danny smiled nervously under that stare. It felt like Harry was trying to peel off his very skin to see his soul. Harry hadn't spoken much since they had sat down. He seemed more content to let Danny ramble on.

"So, where are you staying?"

"In halls."

"I'm in a house. What are the halls like?"

"Liveable."

"Good flatmates? I love mine."

"I don't really talk to any of them."

"You should come over to mine on Friday, we are having a house party to celebrate our first month here. Can't believe we're been here a month already, can you?" when Harry kept quiet, Danny continued. "Are you missing your parents? My mum called me and told me how worried she was about me. Honestly I couldn't care less, I love being so independent."

"My father hasn't called me. I'm better off without him."

Danny cast his eyes downwards. "I know how you feel."

Harry's eyes suddenly flicked upwards and locked onto Danny'.

"I always feel like my father doesn't want me. Sometimes I feel like my mother doesn't want me. I had an accident two years. I was in a coma for a month. When I woke, I couldn't remember anything. Not even the faces of my parents."

"You know nothing of your past part from the last two years?"

"Yeah, sounds stupid huh?"

"No. I'm the same."

"What?"

"I don't know if I should tell a complete stranger."

"I just told you mine, besides, I know you… I mean… I trust you."

"Two years ago, my mother and I were travelling from Earth to L1. The shuttle we were on exploded mid space, killing everyone. I was found floating in space. When I woke, after a month of being in a coma, I couldn't remember anything. I think my father blamed me for surviving when my mother hadn't. He destroyed all pictures of her and me. I had nothing part from the memories of the last two years."

Reaching out Danny touched Harry's hand. The touch sent a jolt of electricity racing though their bodies and without a word between them that touch turned into a hold. Danny noticed how well their hands fitted together.

"You're not alone in this. We can help each other."

Removing his hand from Danny', Harry glanced at his watch.

"I have to go. I've got another lecture."

"Ok. Thanks for the chat and don't forget about Friday night!"

Harry stood up gracefully. "Thank you for the coffee."

"No problem. This is my mobile number, call me and I'll give you directions to my house."

Harry took the slip of paper and began to walk off. He suddenly paused and looked round.

"Danny?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at the Japanese boy.

"Yeah?"

"Did you use to have long hair?"

"Why do you ask?"

There was a troubled look in Harry's eyes as Danny reached up to touch his chestnut brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I remember you with long hair."

"How? Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You used to tie it back in a braid."

"You sure we haven't met before?"

"I can't remember…"

"Neither can I."

There was nothing else said, Harry turned and walked out of the refractory, leaving Danny alone with his coffee.

* * *

"Hey Mum." 

"Danny, oh it so good to hear your voice."

Danny laughed down the phone. "Its good to hear your voice too. Mum, I need to ask a question about my past."

"Sure hun, what is it?" her voice faltered slightly but Danny pushed on.

"Did I ever know a Japanese boy, my age?"

"Not that I recall."

"His name is Harry. Harry Richards."

"The name isn't familiar."

"Are you sure?"

"Danny love, you had so many friends, I don't remember everyone's name."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't matter…" Danny looked out his window before he pushed the thought from his mind and turned back to his mother's voice. "So how is everyone?"

Half an hour later, Danny turned his attention to his laptop. His violet eyes stared at it as if it held all the answers.

There was a feeling of de ja ve whenever he set his eyes on Harry and it was slowly driving him mad.

"Are you alright?"

Danny turned in his chair to smile at his housemate.

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"Yep. You finished for the week?"

"Yeah... Q?"

"Yes?"

"You ever get de ja ve?"

"Why do you ask?"

Danny smiled.

"You give me that."

"De ja ve?" Quatre lent against Danny's doorframe.

"Badly."

"I know the feeling. And yes, you are the cause of it."

Danny lowered his head, his lips pressed tight in thought.

"That look doesn't suit you much."

Danny gave a bark of laughter at that and Quatre returned it with a laugh of his own.

"That's better."

"Q-man?"

"What?

"You ever met someone called Harry Richards?"

"No. Why?"

"He's on my course and I feel like I've met him before but I don't know where from."

"I'm sure you'll work it out. Is he coming tonight?"

Danny gave a nod.

"Is he fit?"

"What?" Danny laughed again but this time it was a fake laugh and by the look on Quatre's face, the other boy knew it.

"Its a simple question."

Danny turned back to his laptop.

"I've got some work to finish before tonight. I'll catch you later."

"Good dodge, Danny."

When Danny got up the courage to look back at his door, Quatre was gone.

* * *

Danny rushed to open the door. 

"Chloe, hi," he smiled at the girl as she stepped into the house, a bottle of wine tucked under her arm.

"Hey Dan, how are you?"

Danny accepted the kiss she placed on his cheek.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Ready to let my hair loose and get very drunk."

"Good thing you are in the mood," Danny laughed as he shut the door. He showed her where to put her coat and then introduced her to his flatmates.

Quatre kissed her hand like a gentleman and whispered at Danny.

"She's cute."

Danny gave a nod, his eyes fixed on Chloe as she took the drink Ellie offered her. The two girls seem to click straight away and were soon gossiping over glasses of wine.

The doorbell rang again and Thomas appeared.

"There's a really fit guy by the door, says you invited him."

"Let him in," Danny replied as he helped himself to another beer.

"I did," Thomas smirked. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew he was here before I take him to my room and ravish him."

Danny laughed.

"I'll go warn him."

Danny ducked though the crowd, aware that Quatre was following him. He turned to look at the other boy.

"What's up?"

"This is that guy right, the one you said you get de ja around?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to met him."

"Harry, you came," Danny greeted his new friend with a handshake. "Quatre this is Harry. Harry this is my flatmate Quatre."

Harry took Quatre's hand. His dark blue eyes studied Quatre who didn't flinch under that gaze. He studied Harry back.

"Its nice to see you," Quatre said.

"Hai."

Quatre turned to walk away, as he past Danny he whispered.

"De ja ve."

Danny followed Quatre's retreating form before smiling at Harry. He pushed the nagging sensation to the back of his mind.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Don't worry," Thomas slide up to them, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a beer in the other. "I've got him one."

Harry took the glass Thomas offered.

"So you've met my other flatmate."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll keep this one entertained so you can go get that cute girl in the kitchen."

Danny gave a nod as he watched Thomas draw Harry away into the crowd. There was a new feeling in his chest as he watched his flatmate flirt with his new friend. If Danny had known better and if he hadn't been quite so drunk, he would have said that the feeling was jealousy but as a hand touched his arm and he looked at Chloe, he cast aside the feeling, after all, what did he have to be jealous about?

_Tbc…_

I hope you all enjoyed. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

I do need some help though. If anyone has Gundam Wing on DVD and have quick access to it, would you please be able to contact me and help me. I left all my Gundam Wing DVDs at home when I moved away to Uni and I'm now regretting it. For the next chapter I need some quotes from one of the gundam wing episodes but the one I want isn't on youtube. If anyone would be willing to give me a few minutes of their time and help, could you please contact me at

chibikitsuna (at) hotmail . com

on MSN or by mail. If you help, I'll write you a nice juicy lemon is that enough bribery to get someone to help? Please, I'm really desperate here and I don't want to have to re-write chapter three. Ok, I've done my grovelling so I'm going to sit back and wait for someone to help me.

Thank You for your time.

Love You All!

Shinigami195


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out. I'm having a bit of trouble writing this one, I seem to have come to a writer's block, mainly because I know where its going and what is going to happen and I'm in a rush to get there and I'm trying to slow myself down. I hope you like this one, I don't think its very good and I promise to make the next chapter better!!!!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and a big thanks to,

Becky, who gave me the section from the tv series that appears to this chapter (I have added to it), Thank You so much, this one is for you!!!

And to, Tina-Chan 0 who also gave me a quote from the tv series that will appear in a later chapter!!!!!!

Thank You (again) both of you, I really appreciate the help!!!!

ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter Three**

Danny stumbled into the kitchen, his hair was loose and hung knotted around his face.

"What did you get up to last night?" Quatre asked.

"Why? Do I look rough?" Danny moaned.

"Yes."

"Good. I feel rough."

Quatre laughed and held out a mug of coffee for his friend.

"Sugar?" Danny asked.

"Three, just like you like it."

"Man, you are an angel."

Danny sat down and took a sip of the black drink.

"So, where did you get to last night?" Quatre asked.

"I went to bed quite early."

"With who?"

Danny smiled. "Chloe... Did Thomas crop off?"

Quatre gave a nod.

"With who?"

"Good morning," Thomas walked in, a wide smile on his lips.

"And who did you get with last night?" Danny asked.

"Your friend. Thank you for inviting him."

Danny said nothing. His eyes fixed on his coffee and he refused to look at Thomas who was busy telling Quatre all about last night.

"I need a shower," Danny stood up so violently that his chair flipped onto its side and both Thomas and Quatre startled.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas asked.

"I just need a shower," Danny replied and he disappeared upstairs.

* * *

_The room he was in was dark. His hands were bounded together by large heavy metal handcuffs. He was sitting on a step that lead down to a pit in the cell. A few feet away from him was another boy. His hands were bound in a very similar way. The only light in the room came from the crack that was between the door and its frame. Said door slide open. Bathing the room in light. The guards were there, pushing someone into the room. The new comer stumbled down the steps and fell onto the floor. His face pressed into the floor. The only distinctive feature that he could make out was the boy's long hair that was pulled back into a braid._

"_Botched your mission?" he asked. "You couldn't destroy the base and you didn't kill Dr J and the others."_

"_How about a little sympathy?" the fallen boy asked. "In any case, I'm still glad I decided to come here. I've got good news." His head rose slightly to look at the other boy in the cell. "Your gundam and mine are being rebuilt as we speak, ya know. I can hardly wait till they're done."._

"_Looks like Oz will be keeping us alive for a while," he drew the fallen boy's attention back to him. "It's a good chance, so don't die yet."_

"_Don't worry about me pal. I have no intention of dying that easily. There's the colonies to fight for. Just watch me. I'll become the God of Death once again but right now... I need some sleep."_

_The fallen boy fell silent. He stood up, his movements awkward due to his handcuffs. He knelt down by the boy. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect the boy. But before he could do anything to help, the door opened again. It revealed three guards. The one in the middle had a strange hair style that covered one of his eyes. There was a faint recognition in his one eye as he caught sight of the boy laying unconscious on the floor. But he made no comment and turned his gaze onto him._

"_Zero one."_

"_No," the other boy in the cell stepped forward. The guns were raised._

"_Stay still or I'll shoot."_

"_Wufei," the name slipped past his lips. "I'll be fine. Keep an eye on him._

_He raised himself slowly. Straightening his back, he caught the tall man's eye. There were no words between them as he walked forward, out of the cell and into a brightly lit corridor. For the briefest of seconds he shut his eyes against the sudden change of light. When he reopened them…_

His eyes stared up at a off-white ceiling. The sunlight streamed in, flooding the room. His eyes moved about, slowly taking in every detail of the unfamiliar room. His head was hurting and there was a weird taste in his mouth. His tongue felt fuzzy and his throat was dry.

"I brought you some coffee."

He turned his eyes to the door, taking in the boy's appearance. The boy smiled and he remembered then why he was in a stranger's bed.

"Arigatou (1)."

* * *

Danny sighed as he lent back, letting the water run over his face and down his chest. He let it wake him up, bring his mind back to normality and unfog his mind from the booze. 

"I can't believe Thomas and Harry," he muttered to himself. He shook his head. "Why is it bothering me?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Danny yelled. He turned the shower off and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and unlocked the door to reveal. "Chloe?"

"I thought you might want some company."

Danny smiled at her smile.

"Would be nice."

She pushed him back lightly and stepped into the room. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and he found himself liking that. She pressed her body against his wet one.

"I think I need a wash."

Danny put the car into park and switched the engine off. The back door opened and Thomas climbed out. Quatre was sitting in the passenger seat and he looked over at Danny.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he watched Thomas greet Harry a few feet away.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Yes... Um... What?"

Quatre laughed.

"You haven't said a word to Thomas all weekend and if looks could kill then Thomas would be six feet under by now."

Danny shook his head and tore his eyes from Harry to look at Quatre.

"Why would I care what Thomas gets up to? I'm quite happy with Chloe."

"Yeah but you care what Harry gets up to."

Danny opened the door.

"I'm not gay, Quatre."

"Being gay has nothing to do with it," Quatre climbed out too.

Danny didn't reply. He slammed the door shut and threw the car keys at Quatre before he stalked off.

Quatre locked the door and lent against it.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Danny?" 

Danny took a sigh and turned to face the boy who had called out his name.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologise for Friday. I don't usual do that."

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"Thomas was just a one night thing. I wouldn't normally..."

"Who you sleep with, doesn't concern me," Danny replied cutting Harry off and he turned to walk back towards his lecture. Harry raced after him

"Have you done the essay?"

"Finished it yesterday," Danny smiled. "You?"

"Few days ago."

"You know, no one told me university was going to be this much hard work. People always told me how the first year never counts for anything."

"Same."

Danny glanced over at Harry.

"Sorry for snapping, its been a tough weekend."

Harry nodded. "Its fine. I felt like I had to explain myself."

They stopped at the door to their lecturer hall.

"We're cool," Danny laughed. "Wanna sit together?"

Harry nodded.

"Hey Dan," Chloe skipped up, her arms automatically went round his neck and her lips pressed against his.

"Danny, or Daniel." Danny told her.

"You don't like Dan?" Harry asked.

"Makes me feel old. Plus my dad calls me Dan."

"Ok, just Danny," Chloe giggled and she entered the room.

Harry smirked at Danny who grinned back.

"We're going clubbing tonight if you want to come," Harry invited.

"You? Clubbing?"

"Why?"

"Its just... A strange image."

Harry glared.

"Sorry," Danny chuckled. "I would love to come clubbing."

"Come by the halls before. We have a mini house party. Its one of my flatmates birthday. Bring your friends."

"You want me to bring Thomas?" Danny glanced sideways at Harry's expression and they sat down in the row behind Chloe.

"If he wants to come."

Danny's jaw clenched together but he made no other comment.

Chloe turned round in her seat.

"Are you coming to Jo's party?" she asked.

"Harry just invited me."

"Oh. You want to get some coffee after this lecture?" she asked.

Harry looked between the two. His own eyes were expressionless as Danny nodded his head and promised to met Chloe later on.

Danny turned back to Harry.

"I'll see if Thomas wants to come," Danny grinned. "I think he likes you."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply as Mr Clude entered the room and started the seminar.

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed with a sigh. He could hear faint music coming from the kitchen and the sound of people walking past his door. It was already past nine o'clock and Danny hadn't shown yet. Chloe had arrived, giving Harry the cold shoulder. When he had inquired about Danny, the blonde had walked away without a word. 

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called and it was shoved opened and in spilled two of his five flatmates.

Louise was giggling, a bottle of vodka in one hand. Cat was holding Louise up. Although not as drunk as her friend, she was still tipsy. (2)

"Why have you locked yourself away?" Louise slurred.

"Is this about the guy you hooked up with on Friday night?" Cat asked.

"No," Louise sat down on the bed beside Harry. "Its about the guy he wants to hook up with but can't because his girlfriend just arrived."

"You mean the cute guy who's dating Chloe?"

"Yes."

Harry listened to the two girls as they talked about him, not caring if he was actually paying them any attention or not. Cat laid on his bed, giggling.

"I haven't meet him yet."

"Chloe's in the flat below us, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Was that the door?" Harry suddenly asked. His room was by the front door of the flat and thus it was his job to open the door.

"I'll get it," Cat stood up and wobbled her way across the room and out into the corridor.

Harry could hear her talking though the walls.

"Its nice to met you, the drinks are down the hall, first door on your right... But I want you to met someone first. The rest of you go down to the kitchen," Cat was still speaking as she pushed opened Harry's door, her hand clasped in someone else's.

"Who's room is this?" the boy asked and Harry sat up.

"Danny."

"This is Danny?" Louise whispered. "Fuck, he's fit."

Danny flashed her a smirk and she blushed.

"Why are we in here?"

"We were just trying to get Harry here to come out of his room, perhaps he'll come out for you."

"Tom is out there."

"Who's Tom?" Cat asked.

"Is that vodka?" Harry asked, pointing at the bottle in Louise's hand.

"Yes."

"Give it here."

"Who's Tom?" Cat asked again. She refused to let the subject drop.

"Thomas. My flatmate who Harry..."

"Oh, the one night stand," Cat said, watching as Harry took two long swigs of vodka.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Danny asked.

The boy nodded before taking another swig.

"What do you want to drink?" Cat asked as she pulled Louise to her feet.

"Beer will do."

"I'll get one ready for you. It'll be in the kitchen when you and Silent-Boy decide to come out."

"Don't come out without him," Louise ordered as both her and Cat left the room.

"Your flatmates are interesting," Danny commented.

"Want some vodka?" Harry asked and Danny took the bottle.

"These are nice halls," Danny looked around. "Your room is about the same size as mine." Danny took a large gulp of drink.

"I get my own en-suite."

"You're lucky," Danny sighed as he sat down and pass the bottle back to Harry. "I don't mind sharing with boys but Ellie drives me mad. She is always in the bathroom."

"I would hate to have to share with them," Harry nodded towards the door. "You know they are listening to us." Harry took his own swig of drink.

"How do you know that?"

"I have a good hearing."

Danny went to the door and opened it, allowing the two girls to tumble into the room.

"Very good hearing," he laughed as he looked down at the two drunken girls. "You need a hand there?"

It was later that night that Harry found he had lost track of Danny.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the pavement outside. A cigarette rested between his lips as he searched for a lighter. So far, he had managed to keep his smoking a secret from his new friends. It wasn't something that he needed to do but he was feeling confused right now and found himself craving a fag. 

"Here," a voice said.

Danny glanced up to see an Chinese boy standing over him, a lighter in his hand.

"Thanks," Danny lent forward as the flame flickered and he took a deep breath and let it out. "Feels good."

"You at the party up there?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you at this campus?"

"Yeah but I'm not living in halls. I'm in a house a few blocks down."

"Good."

"Pull up a piece of curve," Danny suggested, tapping the pavement beside him. "I could use some company that isn't a girl."

"Girlfriend trouble?"

Danny pulled a face.

"That's the thing. I never said I was her boyfriend but suddenly we are acting like a couple and I don't really... I'm sorry for talking about myself without even introducing myself. I'm Danny."

"Wufei."

"Its nice to met you," Danny held out his hand and Wufei took it with a smile.

Tbc…

(1) Is that the correct spelling? Arigatou? I don't know. I'ts been so long.

(2) These two are based on my flatmates! I love them to bits and they are so funny when they are drunk. Just don't tell them I've used them for this fic! Thanks ;-)

Honest opinions please?!

Thanks for reading, a new chapter will be up soon!!!

Shini195


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, I don't know if there is anyone out there who is still interested in this fic. I know its taken me ages to get it written up but I've had mega writer's block on this chapter and I've re-written it so many times. I hope there are still people out there wanting to know what happens so for all of you, here is the next chapter. I will keep them coming, I promise. I want to try and get this fic finished by Christmas!

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!!!!

FORBIDDEN MEMORIES 

CHAPTER FOUR

Danny had no idea how long he had been outside for. He was laying on the pavement staring up at the fake night sky with a dazed look on his face.

"Have you killed him, Chang?"

Danny's lips curled slightly at the voice but remained where he was.

"He was annoying me."

"Sounds about right for him."

"He never did shut up did he?"

"He was quiet after some things."

"He was very noisy during though."

At that comment Danny sat up and glared at the two boys.

"Do you mind? I can hear everything that you were saying about me."

"You didn't kill him then?"

"Are you saying them things we said are actually true?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny's lips narrowed at Wufei and he reached out to snatch the cigarette from his hand.

"You two know each other?" Danny asked.

"We take the same business class," Harry explained as he calmly took the cigarette from Danny's hand and put it out of the nearby wall.

"Hey," both boys protested.

"It's bad for your health."

"We are all going to die young, so why bother?"

"That's quite a bleak outlook on life."

Danny shrugged. "Do I look bothered?"

Harry shook his head.

"Chloe was looking for you. The girls are heading out now but I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Clubbing isn't your scene?"

"I enjoy it. I'm not in the mood though."

"You could stay with me," Wufei offered. "I'm only going to be sitting here by myself all night."

"I could sit with you all night," Danny laughed and even Harry sat down.

"Are you sure I haven't met you before?" Wufei asked, glancing at the two boys now sitting side by side.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"We have lectures together," Harry pointed out.

Danny shrugged. "I haven't seen you on campus but it's a big place. We could have walked past each other without knowing."

A cigarette moved back and forth in Wufei's mouth as if he was thinking.

"No. Its more than just that."

"Da Je Vu?"

"Yes."

"I have that affect on people."

"I had it too, when I first met you."

Danny paused, his hand midair as he reached for the offered cigarette.

"You did?"

"I don't know why."

Danny studied Harry before he looked over at Wufei. He studied him too, taking in the black hair and glasses.

"Take off your glasses," Danny ordered and when the Chinese boy refused to move, he reached forward and took them off for him. Staring deep into them black eyes, Danny nodded.

"What?"

"I do know you. Before today but I can't remember where from. Its like I have your name and I have your face but neither will connect in my brain."

"Do you suffer from memory lose, Chang?" Harry asked.

"That's a little bit personal."

"You do, don't you?" Danny pushed the question, seeing the direction Harry was coming from.

"A little."

"Two years ago?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I was involved in a car accident that left me with amnesia two years ago."

"I had a similar accident that left me with no memory of my pervious life."

Wufei shook his head. "I may not have any memory of my early childhood but there were photos and what my clan has told me. You two were never..."

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked.

"I trust my clan's word."

"You should always follow your emotions. That is what I was taught and even though I don't know who taught me it I still live by it."

The statement left the three boys in silence.

It was broken a few minutes later when Chloe and the rest of the girls appeared in the car park.

"We are heading out now, are you coming?" Chloe's eyes were fixed on Danny.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not feeling very well."

She snarled at him. "Fine" before she turned on her heel and strolled away, the rest of the girls followed her. Louise and Cat were at the back of the group and they turned to wave at the boys and give Harry the thumbs up.

"Where are Thomas and Quatre?" Danny asked.

"Who knows."

"Ready to go back indoors?" Wufei asked.

"Could do."

"I think I need the internet."

"Why?"

"Ever googled yourself?"

"Nothing came up."

"What?"

Danny shrugged. "I've googled myself before but I got no results that were actually about me."

"Oh."

"I could go for another fag though."

* * *

Half an hour later, Quatre paused as he left the halls and looked across the paved car park. He gave a laugh as he watched his housemate, laying on his back while two other boys sat around him. The one Quatre recognised as Harry was silent while his two companies seemed to fighting about something.

"Good evening, I thought you had gone home."

"Quatre Raberba Winner?" the Chinese boy asked.

"Do I know you?"

"We study your father in business lectures. He was a big influence in the war and a great man."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry to hear about his death."

"Oh, don't. Its fine. I don't remember it."

"Smoke?" Danny held up a cigarette and Quatre shook his head. They lapsed into silence. Danny's head was laying on the pavement, studying Quatre.

"I'm Chang Wufei," the Chinese man held out a hand.

"We have a module together, don't we? The one with Tiffany about politics."

"Yes, I think we do."

"Are you alright, Danny?" Harry asked. He had noticed the cigarette in Danny's hand was burning down and the boy hadn't taken a drag for a few minutes.

"Quatre, what did you mean but you don't remember your father's death. If he was involved in the war, and I apologise for bring this up, then you must have been fifteen when he died right?"

"Yes. I was fifteen."

"So, why don't you remember it?"

"After he died, I became hysterical and my sisters put me into a care home. I did something to myself which resulted in me starving my body of oxygen for so long that I damaged part of my brain."

"Amnesia?"

Quatre gave a nod and Danny sat up.

"Two years ago, right?"

"How did you..."

"So it's four of us," Wufei spoke.

"There should be five."

"Pardon?"

"Five pilots."

Harry stared at Danny while Wufei laughed.

"You think we are the missing gundam pilots?"

"No one knows what happened to them! No one knows what they look like! It could be possible," Danny snapped.

"It is true. The war ended three years ago though. If it is true and we are the missing pilots, our memory lost would be from three years ago not two."

Danny kicked at the air, Wufei's words seemed to burst his bubble.

"I think I'm going to go home."

"I'll come with..."

"No," Danny shook his head. "I need to be alone."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, he had been silent since the word pilot had come up.

"No."

"What's wrong, Danny?" Quatre pressed.

The boy turned so his back was to them.

"I just..." and he walked off.

"Danny!"

"Leave him," Wufei said. "He just drank too much. Thinking stupid thoughts and hoping for things that aren't true."

"Who is to say that what he said isn't true?" Quatre replied.

"There is no proof."

The two continued to fight while Harry watched Danny walk away.

* * *

"It is not safe."

"We need to move them?"

"Separate them."

"There is no proof. It is a theory one of them has. The others don't even believe him."

"I don't care. The fact he even thought it endangers the whole operation."

"Lady?"

"We need to separate them. Try not to do it in a obvious way though."

* * *

"Danny?"

Danny was laying on his bed. He hadn't moved all day and when Quatre had visited him that morning he had been laying in the same place he was still in.

"Yes?"

"I've got bad news."

Danny sat up.

"What is it?"

"I have to go home."

"What? Quatre you can't leave!"

"I know. I don't want too but its a three hour journey to my home and I can't commute everyday but my sisters need me."

"You really have to go?"

Quatre gave a nod.

"When?"

"Soon as I'm packed."

* * *

It was a week after Quatre had left that Harry approached Danny outside their lecture room. Chloe was hanging off Danny's arm, talking about something that Danny wasn't interested in.

"Danny? Can I have a private word?"

The boy gave a nod and excused himself from Chloe's grip.

"What is it? If you are telling me that you are leaving too then I'll know someone is trying to spilt us up."

"What?"

"Quatre got summoned back home last week. He can't return to uni."

"Oh."

"You're leaving too?!" Danny snapped, reading Harry's expression.

"I have too. My father just died."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet."

"This is fucked, you know that? Someone is fucking with our lives."

"Duo, it was just a theory of yours and you know that theories don't work out," Harry grabbed Danny's arms and shook the boy gently, trying to get him to calm down.

"What did you just call me?"

Harry let go off Danny as if he had been burnt.

"Duo."

They weren't sure who moved but the next thing they knew was they were kissing and it felt so right. Danny's hands curled around Harry's neck and he pressed himself against the slightly taller boy. One of Harry's hand gripped Duo's waist while the other went into his hair. They kissed as if it was their last kiss.

"Danny, what are you doing!" Chloe's scream sent Danny reeling backwards, his violet eyes opened impossible wide.

"Say it again," he begged Harry.

"I love you, Duo."

"Who's Duo? Why are you saying you love him?" she snarled at Harry but the two boys couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"You're him," Danny breathed.

"What?" Chloe turned on Danny.

"The boy in my dreams. Why can't I... I need to remember and I can't."

"Remember?"

"Duo, don't."

"I have too. I need too."

Harry jumped forward to grab Danny but the other boy was too quick and he dashed out of the way and raced down the corridor.

"What about the lecture?" Chloe yelled at Harry as he gave chase.

Harry followed him though the campus and down the roads and though parks. They kept on running until Danny finally grew tired and stopped. He lent against a tree and gave a scream of frustration as Harry came to a stop beside him. There were no words between them as Danny collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Danny whispered.

"We are a danger to them."

"Do you remember?"

"I'm going on instinct."

Harry kissed him again and again. Their bodies moved together under the tree with such familiarity there was no doubt in either of them that they had done it before.

"When did Wufei leave?" Danny asked afterwards as they laid together, half hidden from public view.

"He hasn't."

"So it'll be me then. I wish I could remember," Danny sighed as he held up his hand that was entwined with Harry's and he studied them. "Duo?"

"Duo."

"And you?"

"Harry."

Danny shook his head. "No. Its not."

"Then what?"

"I don't remember."

"There is one more isn't there?"

"We'll discover it."

"I do have to leave for L1 at the end of the week."

"I think I'll leave anyway."

"Where will you go?"

"I have an urge to go to L2."

"Why?"

"I think it's the name Duo. 2. Duo. Will I see you again?"

"Hai."

"Good."

Danny watched as Harry walked away a few hours later. He didn't know if he would see the boy again soon or if it would be a long while before he saw him next but he knew now that they were meant to be. Danny walked towards his house, glancing back at the retreating figure of his lover as he did so.

He never saw the bus that hit him.

* * *

Quatre Raberba Winner stopped as he entered his family home. His heart clenched painfully and he clutched at his chest.

"No."

"Quatre? Quatre are you alright?"

Breathing though the pain, Quatre glanced up at his youngest sister who knelt over him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he sobbed, not realising there were tears in his eyes. "I don't know."

Tbc…

Well, what do you all think? I was a little unsure of how quick Danny and Harry moved but I liked it because it is all about instinct. Um… sorry. Please, tell me what you think and I'll try and get another chapter up a.s.a.p!

Shinigami195


End file.
